


beyond fairytales

by waterlit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cheesy, Family, Ficlet, Romance, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlit/pseuds/waterlit
Summary: Because they have each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**#1:** Stain

 **Pairing:** Katara & Zuko, of course.

 **Summary** : "Katara," he said, taking his wife's hands, "Sokka did it. Your brother kissed me."

* * *

Katara stood before her husband, a light blue shirt in her hands. "Your shirt, Zuko."

"Yes, that's my shirt," Zuko said, displaying his usual tendency towards obliviousness. "Why?"

"There's a blob of red on your shirt."

Zuko wasn't sure how he was supposed to reply. He leaned away from Katara's angry face. "I'm sorry you have to clean the stain?"

"Zuko, we promised to be honest with each other. Who's she?"

"Who's who?" Zuko asked. He laid his newspaper aside and glanced at Katara, noting that she was still very beautiful even when her features were somewhat contorted in anger.

"You're such an idiot," Katara said, waving the shirt in Zuko's face. "Look. Why is there a lipstick stain here?"

Zuko took the shirt—there was a red stain on it, near the collar, a perfect red pout that could only have gotten there by way of a kiss. "I… where did I go yesterday?"

"Are you asking _me_?" Katara looked ready to murder him.

Zuko transferred his glance back to the shirt. Memories flashed through his head—flashing lights, a disco ball throwing neon strips across the dark ceiling, a party with his good friends—and then, Sokka proposing a game of truth or dare. Of course, Sokka being Sokka, the plan misfired, and Toph dared Sokka to slap on some bright red lipstick.

Sokka couldn't wriggle his way out of that dare, and so he swiped the dusty tube of _Lady's Red_ , which had been dug from the depths of Toph's bag, over his lips, leaned over to imprint the kiss on Zuko's shirt, and laughed like a hyena after the deed was done.

Zuko shook his head; that was not a good memory. "Katara," he said, taking his wife's hands, "Sokka did it. Your brother kissed me."

"He what?"

"It was a dare… Toph dared him to wear lipstick. So he did, and I don't know why but your brother kissed me."

Katara laughed—she sounded somewhat like a hyena too. But a cute hyena, Zuko thought, nothing like her crazy brother at all.

"You're forgiven for now," Katara said, tossing the shirt aside as she settled herself into Zuko's arms. She pressed her nose against his. "Now tell me who's the better kisser."

Zuko closed his eyes. "You of course. Sokka could never compare."


	2. Chapter 2

**#2:** Jitters

 **Pairing** : Zutara.

 **Summary** : "It's not my fault your husband is having the runs while you're in labour," Sokka said, rushing to the door.

* * *

Katara took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Sokka stood right beside her; in an unprecedented show of affection, he clasped her hands in his own rougher ones and gave her hands a little squeeze.

"Where's Zuko?" she asked.

"I dunno," Sokka said. "Probably went to the potty."

The pain was killing her, and the bright lights overhead weren't helping. Katara clenched her eyes shut. "You sure about that, Sokka? Is he even here?"

"Was here a few minutes ago. Maybe he's got the runs, it's quite likely, because..."

"I doubt that. I'll need to have some words with him later. How do I look?"

"Lovely," Sokka said. "Suki's lovelier, but you'll do."

"Thanks."

"I'm your brother, this is what I do." He patted her hands. "Even if it means lying to you."

"Sokka!"

"Just kidding, just kidding," Sokka said, edging away slightly. "No need to be so touchy."

"You try being in my shoes!"

"No thanks," Sokka said. "Once is enough."

The door swung open; Katara saw Zuko enter the room. Sokka saw him too, and immediately breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're my salvation," Sokka said, clapping Zuko on the back. "I couldn't be more grateful that I'm her brother and will never have to marry her."

Zuko walked away from Sokka as if he hadn't heard a single word Sokka had uttered. He was very pale, and his hands seemed to shake as he moved towards Katara.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Sokka said to Zuko's back.

"Where have you been?" Katara demanded as her husband approached her.

"Toilet," Zuko said.

"Are you lying? Zuko, you'd better tell me the truth! I won't have you cheating on me at this juncture!"

"I—no, Katara, I really went to the loo."

Katara grabbed his wrist and tried to hoist herself up. "I want you to stay by me now. Until the end."

"I—" Zuko stammered. He felt a surge in his abdomen. "Must go. Toilet." He ran out the room.

"Why is he so nervous, Sokka? Were you like that too?"

"Nah… You make people nervous."

"I'll have a word with him later," Katara said, mumbling about exactly what she would do to Zuko once she laid her hands on him again.

"Actually," Sokka said, "you might want to relax. It's not really his fault. I hate to admit it, but I fed him some old sea prunes yesterday. The ones Suki wanted to throw away because she thought they were, you know, not edible or something…"

"You what? Sokka!"

"I'm sorry? It felt like a good idea yesterday, y'know, what with his jitters and all the fuss about—"

"You idiot!" Katara said. "Come over here and give me your hand."

"Why?"

"So I can squeeze the life out of you once my labour pains start!"

"It's not my fault your husband is having the runs while you're in labour," Sokka said, rushing to the door. "Actually, it partly is my fault, but I don't care! See you later, Katara!"

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on FFN in 2014.


End file.
